PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur
Secret of the Fur is the fifth PSA mission. In this mission, you'll be able to find out about what the mysterious "white fur" belongs to. Guide When you start the mission, you'll end up in the Gadget Room. G is also there, trying to recover one of his old inventions: The Furensic Analyzer 3000. Talk to him; he will say that he can't get it working and needs your help. Then, go up to the Furensic Analyzer 3000 and fix it by using the comb from your Spy Phone to brush the pink fur that is stuck in the machine so it can fit into the device. It will analyze it, and reveal it to be fur from a Pink Puffle. G will praise you for using your comb to help fix his invention. He'll then give you the white fur for you to analyse using the Furensic Analyser 3000. Go back to the Furensic Analyzer 3000 and insert the white fur. The invention will confirm that it's from an unknown species, before scanning the three substances on the fur; these are Hot Chocolate, Hot Sauce and Jet Pack Fuel. Then, you'll need to head out to three different areas on the island to find out where these substances came from: these are the Coffee Shop, the Pizza Parlor, and the Beacon. Starting with the Coffee Shop, you'll encounter a barista behind the counter cleaning up some mess. Talk to the barista, and ask about what happened and what caused the mess in the first place. Then, ask him for some hot chocolate. They'll respond, saying that the machine used to make it is broken meaning you'll need to repair it. Go up to the broken hot chocolate machine, and use the wrench from your Spy Phone to reconnect the Hot Chocolate tube to the machine. Next, turn the heat up on the machine. Now that the machine is ready, grab the mug and place it under the "Press For Hot Chocolate" part of the machine. It'll now say that you need chocolate sauce to make hot chocolate. Go to the Pizza Parlor, and ask the chef if you can use a bottle of chocolate sauce. Pick up the sauce, and put it in your inventory before going back to the Coffee Shop. Head over to the hot chocolate machine, and grab the chocolate sauce from your inventory to fill up the "Insert Chocolate" bowl. Press the "Press For Hot Chocolate" button and the mug will be filled with hot chocolate. Pick the mug up and put it in your inventory. Moving on to the Pizza Parlor, speak to the chef, and ask if you could take a bottle of hot sauce. Pick up the sauce and put it in your inventory. Before going to the Beacon, go back to the HQ, go back into the Gadget Room and pick up the AC 1000 prototype from the "Prototypes" shelf. Once you've done that, you can head over to the Beacon. When you're there, you'll spot a fuel can tied to a balloon in the air, floating. Use the AC 1000 from your inventory to blow the fuel can towards you. Then, use the scissors from your Spy Phone to cut the balloon's string. Pick up the fuel can and put it in your inventory. Go back to G in the Gadget Room and talk to him. He'll then ask you to pick up all the substances into the calibration machine and pick up the goggles. Put the hot sauce, the hot chocolate and the jet pack fuel into the machine, and then pick up the goggles on the machine and put them in your inventory. Click on the goggles in your inventory in order to activate them. Follow the mysterious footprints identified by the goggles, until the prints stop. You'll eventually end up at the Outback Pond behind the Ski Lodge. A strange shadow with crab hands can be seen, and you'll need to make a trap in order to capture it. You can make a trap by grabbing a net from the stack of nets at the Beach next to the Lighthouse. Next, pick up some rope from the boat inside the Lighthouse. Combine the net and the rope together to make a trap. And finally, pick up the candle inside the Ski Lodge. Go back to the Outback Pond, set up the trap, before you place the candle on the trap. The shadow will get attracted by the light, before a crab comes along and tries to take the candle, but gets caught by the trap and tangled up. The shadow will then retreat, leaving behind some white fur. Collect the crab and the fur and put them in your inventory, before returning to G. When you've returned to G, give him the crab. Explain to him then that you've found a tuft of white fur to be analyzed. Go up to the Furensic Analyzer 3000, grab the white fur and put it into the analyzer. It will then reveal that this fur belongs to a polar bear. The mission roughly ends here. Secret Task: Visit the Pizza Parlor whilst on the hunt for the substances. Inside, ask the chef if you can take the pizza sitting on the desk. You'll need to deliver this pizza to the penguin fishing at the Outback Pond behind the Ski Lodge. Doing this task will reward you with a bonus Box of Pizza once you have completed the mission. Trivia *This is the only mission where you get to use all three tools on your Spy Phone. *This mission marks the first physical appearance of Herbert P. Bear. *You can play the mission here http://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/quests//q5//quest.swf. Gallery Mission 5 Conclusion.png|The awards. FurScanner2.png|The Furensic Analyzer 3000 used in the mission. Mission 5 Medal full award.png|The full Mission 5 Medal. Box of Pizza full award.png|The full Box of Pizza. Mission5Map.png|The Map during the mission.